Something Ancient
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: The Doctor has just undergone his 10th regeneration. But his little stunt afterward didn't quite take them to where they wanted to go. Instead, they are helped by some strangers after crashing on a beach. But it's a good thing, as there is a grave threat hanging over Beach City. And only the Doctor, Rose, and the Crystal Gems can stop it. Allons-y! Better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Doctor Crashes

 **BE SURE TO READ THE DESCRIPTION BELOW! THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

P.S. Sorry for grammatical mistakes, over the top OOCness and anything else that might make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-London, England. That was where they were supposed to go. Apparently, the Doctor wasn't just off course when it came to travelling through time. Either that, or all that rushing had thrown the TARDIS a bit off course. Either way, the Doctor and Rose Tyler did not end up in London. Instead, the TARDIS crash-landed on the beach of Beach City on the coast of Delmarva.

Not that it mattered too much. Rose wasn't too focused on where they were. She was much more concerned as to what happened to the Doctor. He was fine one minute and suddenly he had developed a massive urge to go as fast as the TARDIS could take them? The fact that the Doctor had changed his body was bizarre and scary already but the way he had suddenly changed the way he usually acted was greatly concerning.

She stepped outside of the TARDIS. She saw that is was winter with a sheet of snow on the ground, and to make things worse, they weren't even in England. Instead were in some beach near some town she didn't recognize.

And the Doctor wasn't conscious.

They were both outside of the TARDIS with the doors closed and locked behind her. And she didn't know if he had a key on him. While doing her best to carry him over her shoulder, she looked for anything that could help them. Thankfully, didn't need to look long before she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost Christmas, and Steven and Connie were psyched. They were currently decorating a tree in the living room and trying to introduce the concept of "Christmas music" to their friend Pearl.

"I don't think quite understand the meaning of this song." Pear said as she sat on the counter next to the radio.

"You don't have to understand, P." Said a short, purple figure lying on the couch, wearing a Santa hat, "Just enjoy it."

"But I'm confused, Amethyst." Pearl said, "What kind of stone is a "jingle bell" rock?"

"Pfft!" Amethyst snorted and got up from the couch, "It's not a real rock, P." She walked over to the counter and sat next to Pearl, "They're talking about-"

While Amethyst talked to Pearl in the background, Connie was telling Steven, "Oh, Steven. I'm so excited. Every hundred years for one night, the North Star is said to get brighter than it usually is for every other day and night. That's really most likely just because of the earth's rotation and positioning, but it'll still be so cool to see. I'm hoping that there are no clouds tonight, because if there aren't, my mom said I could set up my camera so I could record and take some pictures of the North Star. Oh my gosh I can hardly wait."

"That sounds so cool, Connie." Steven said, "But do you know what I wonder?"

"What, Steven?" Connie said.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star, but it lands on earth, does that count?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Why is that something you wonder?"

"Ahh, no real reason. I'm just thinking back to the time when I saw a shooting star and it turned out to be that Ruby that tricked us and stole its ship back."

"Oh, yeah. You told me about that. There seem to be a lot of stuff falling from space on Beach City's beachside." Connie said, smiling.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get lucky and that won't happen and ruin our Christmas spirit." Steven grinned.

"No chance of that." Connie said.

They both giggled for a few seconds before a massively loud noise was heard outside.

*CRASH*

Everyone instantly shot up. They all turned their heads outside where they had heard the noise.

"Come on!" Pearl told the others.

They all rushed out the door. And down to the beach. It was freezing and the snow had covered the sand underneath their feet, but that wasn't their focus now.

"It came from the direction of the city!" Connie said.

They all ran as fast as they could around the bend to see a strange sight. It was a blonde woman, absolutely not dressed for the weather, carrying an unconscious man over her shoulder and standing outside of what looked like a blue phone booth. The phone booth was intended in the sand so deep, you could actually see the sand. With this, the four could deduct that it was the booth (which, upon closer inspection, now looked more like a box) that had crashed. The woman was looking around her frantically, but had stopped when Connie asked,

"Are you alright, miss?"

And looked at them instantly. She didn't waste a second.

"Please! Help him!"

"Woah, calm down." Pearl said to the woman, "What happened?"

"He just…...fainted." The woman said, "We were just walking down here and he fainted. Can you help him?!"

"My mom's a doctor. I'll call her." Connie said," She'll know what to do." She took out her phone and hit speed dial, "Hello, Mom? I'm at the beach near Steven's house and there's this man here."

"Alright. Calm down." Pearl said when she saw the woman still acting slightly frantic, "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. Just calm down and what's your name?"

"Rose."

When they heard that, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst gasped and their eyes grew wider than ever. Pearl out her hand to her mouth and Steven took a small step back.

"Rose Tyler." The woman finished.

"Oh." Pearl said as they all calmed back down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she said her full name, their reaction confused Rose a bit, but she soon dismissed it when she heard the girl behind her say,

"Ok."

She turned around.

"I've talked to my mom. She said that there would be an ambulance on its way here. She also said that the best thing to would be to get your friend inside and to keep him warm."

"Please, do you know anywhere safe?" Rose asked.

"We can take you to my house."

Rose turned around. This time it was the boy who was talking.

"My house is just around here." He pointed down the beach in the opposite direction of the town, "You and your friend can stay there until the ambulance comes."

"Stay? With you? You mean it?" Rose was hopeful. This might've been their big break.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"By all means." The tall woman spoke up, "It will do no good for you and your friend to stay out here in this weather."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Rose was so relieved. It looks like things were taking a turn for the better.

"I'll stay out here and let you know when the ambulance gets to the boardwalk." The girl said, "It can't drive well on the beach in the snow and you can't see it from the house."

"I'll stay with her." The boy said.

"Okay, but not before you both get dressed properly." The woman seemed to just notice that the children weren't wearing any proper winter clothes and were shivering, "Amethyst, stay with them."

"Aww c'mon, P." The short woman started to complain.

"Don't start. Here, Miss umm…. Rose Tyler. I'll help carry your friend." The tall woman reached out.

Rose was a bit hesitant, but she couldn't carry the Doctor forever, and she couldn't see a reason to not trust these people. She moved the Doctor over to the woman a bit and she held him over her shoulder the same way Rose was doing, surprising Rose a little with how easy she was doing it.

"Let's get you kids some proper winter clothes first. Then you can wait out here. Amethyst, you stay out here. If the ambulance comes before we get back, let us know."

"Fine." The short woman, who Rose assumed to be Amethyst, turned around and face the boardwalk and city.

"Alright then." Said the woman, "Let's go."

The woman and Rose carried the Doctor and walked down the beach, with the woman going slightly ahead so as to lead the way. The kids followed behind.

 _'_ _Some Christmas this is going to turn out to be.'_ Rose thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm back to my old writing program! Now you can read it a bit more easily! Whaddya'll think? I recently finished catching up on Steven Universe last week. And seeing as how CN left off the last episode the way they did and they haven't given any proper closure, I don't feel too comfortable writing my headcanon fanfiction for Steven Universe just yet. It's complicated. But for now, we have this. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to click on that handsome name above and that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you thought. **ALSO, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY A Time Lord at Honnouji Academy (Adopted) AND DANIEL X FANFICTION** otherwise it'll just sit there collecting dust because no one but me purposely searches for something as small as a Kill la Kill and Doctor Who crossover fic and the Daniel X fanbase is just too dang small. Anyways. This is TheMasterWizard. Take care of your lovely selves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Doctor Wakes... Twice

Still promoting my other fanfics. Please check them out.

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and cheesy OOCness. Not my intention. Hope you enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here you are. I hope you don't mind Earl Grey*. It's all we have for now." The woman, who Rose learned was named Pearl, set a cup of tea on the counter, still hot.

"I don't. Thank you." Rose picked up the cup and blew on the liquid a bit before taking a sip.

After the two children, who were named Steven and Connie, had gotten dressed in their winter clothes, they had gone outside. They woman named Amethyst hadn't come back, so Rose took that as a sign that the ambulance hadn't come yet. After the children left, Pearl had helped Rose lay the Doctor down on a couch and gave him a blanket. Then she gave Rose a blanket and made her some tea. Now Rose was sitting on a stool with the blanket wrapped around her drinking that tea.

"And thank you again for helping us." Rose said.

"Of course." The woman smiled, "It's no problem at all. Now, if you don't mind," her smile was replaced with a look of curiosity," I have some questions."

Rose internally stiffened, but she took another sip of tea and kept a relaxed composure. It was time for her to put her two years of high school drama to the test," Of course not. Ask away."

Pearl smiled, "Thank you. So, what were you and your friend doing on the beach?"

Crap. Of course, that looked suspicious. A random couple standing on a beach in the middle of winter?

"We were…. taking a walk."

"In this weather?

"We're very strange friends." Rose chuckled a bit.

Pearl scrunched her eyebrows a bit. Rose could tell that she knew something was up, but if she did, she didn't chase it, because then she said,

"You know, it just occurred to me, I didn't think to ask for your friend's name."

"Name?" Oh dear. That was going to be a good one. Rose didn't even know his name.

"Yes, what's his name."

"Yes. Umm…his name is…" Rose knew he couldn't just call him, "The Doctor". She needed to come up with something and fast. She thought about calling him the anonymous phrase, John Doe, but that was so obvious. She needed something else.

"John. John Smith."

"John Smith?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. John Smith." Rose chuckled, "Doesn't sound real. I know. But at the same time. Neither does the name "Rose" Heh heh."

"Oh, the name "Rose" is a bit more realistic than one would think." Pearl smiled and chuckled a bit. Then said something that threw Rose off guard very much.

"So, that box."

"Box?" Rose perked up.

"The blue box on the beach that we found next to you and your friend. That's a public police call box. Those stopped being made centuries ago."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea about that?"

"Umm, no. Not really. It was just there when we were there."

Pearl scrunched her eyebrows again, "I'm sorry, but I can't find any honesty in that statement. Any way I look at that box, I can only see that it just crashed on the beach about the same time you were there. And the whole time we've been talking, I can tell you've been lying."

Rose gulped.

"Miss Tyler," Pearl looked at Rose with a look that made Rose extremely uncomfortable, "I don't want to be hospitable to anyone that has something to hide, so I want to ask you some questions. And I'd like some straight answers."

"GAHHHHH!"

Both Pearl and Rose looked at the couch where the noise had come from, they saw the Doctor was standing up. He looked around and saw the pair of females looking at him in surprise. Then he shook off the blanket, jumped over the coffee table, and stood in front of the room. He looked at Rose and said,

"Aw, 'Ello Rose! How are you?! Got a guest, have you? Well, don't mind me. Just stretching my new legs. Getting used to them. Don't intend lose these ones anytime soon." He laughed and walked around the room shaking each leg as he walked.

Rose set down her tea, got off of the stool, and let the blanket fall off of her back. Pearl could only watch in confusion. The Doctor turned back to Rose.

"Blimey! Post-regeneration knockout does you in for a good number. Bad thing, it is. Tea! That's all I needed. Tea!"

"Doctor What do you mean? …. are you alright?" Rose asked.

"'Course I'm alright. And when I say "tea", I mean "tea". Good whiff of hot, boiling tea to wake up the senses. Unfortunately, it doesn't do much good if it wakes me up this soon."

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Well, after I regenerate, it takes a lot out of me. Post-regeneration side effects are different. I get hungry", He walked to the counter. Pearl took a step back, "or I go crazy," He picked up Rose's cup of tea, which was still rather hot, and splashed the whole thing on his face, setting the cup down, "or sometimes I just- "and then he fell backwards, unconscious.

The house grew quiet. Neither Rose nor Pearl spoke. They both looked at each other.

"Alright, you'll want some answers." Rose said.

"Th-that's right." Pearl regained herself, stood, "And I'd like some straight honest answers. Now."

Just then, the girl, Connie, walked inside.

"The ambulance is here." She said, then she looked at the room, and the Doctor passed out on the floor instead of the couch, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Please." Rose pleaded, "Let me get him help first. I need to be there for him. I'll answer any question you want after then."

Pearl hesitated. It was obvious she was now considering not letting them leave. Rose gulped again.

"….Ok. But I'll be waiting for you. We will continue this conversation." Pearl said.

"Okay. Thank you." Rose said.

"What?" Connie was obviously confused, "Did I miss something important?" This is a test to see

"Later, Connie." Pearl said, "Right now, let's help Miss Tyler get her friend into the ambulance so that they can go to the hospital."

"Oh. Okay." Connie said.

Pearl and Connie help Rose bring the Doctor into the ambulance without anymore words. After a short argument, Rose was able to convince the people with the ambulance to bring her with them to the hospital. They all got in and drove off, leaving Pearl, Connie, Amethyst, and Steven on the beach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the two strangers had gone, Connie turned to Pearl and said,

"So, what was going on in there, Pearl? Why was that man on the floor after we put him on the couch?"

"Wait? What?" Amethyst and Steven asked in unison.

"What did you mean "on the floor?" Steven asked.

"What'd we miss?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll tell you all what happened inside, but let's _get_ inside first." Pearl said.

The others agreed, and they all turned around and walked back inside, leaving the TARDIS on the beach. It started to snow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a ride to the hospital, the Doctor was admitted into the ER and Rose was told to wait in the waiting room. She wasn't happy about it, but she complied. While she waited, the Doctor was still passed out on the hospital bed in a singular ER room. As it turns out, Connie's mom, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, was attending to the Doctor herself. While the Doctor was unconscious still, in hospital clothing and hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, she looked over the file that Rose had written out for official purposes. Name: John Smith. Seemed common. Age: 45. Looked much older. Address: Traveling. Not too specific. Then she heard a strange beeping. It was fast-paced and then it stopped. Then it was fast-paced again and it stopped again. Dr. Maheswaran put the clipboard away and looked to the source of the strange-patterned beeping. She looked to see that the man's heart monitor was making the unusual noise.

"Is it malfunctioning?" She wondered, "That can't be a real…. heartbeat?"

She put on her stethoscope and put the chest piece to the man's chest where his heart was and listened to the heartbeat. Normal. Strange. Then what was it? She could've chalked it up to equipment malfunction, but if there was a problem, then she wanted to find it. She moved the chest piece to multiple places and heard no unusual noises. She was about to dismiss it until she moved the chest piece a few inches to the right of the center of his chest. When she heard something, she kept the chest piece where it was. What she heard….

"What?"

She moved the chest piece of the stethoscope back to where the man's heart was. Then back to where it was before. Then back and forth again. She heard the noises each time.

"Does this man have…... two hearts?"

"GAAAAAAHHG!"

At that moment, the man jumped off of the bed, unintentionally tearing the heart monitor off and pulling the IV out of him and forcing Dr. Maheswaran to move backward in surprise. He was standing up and seemed as wide awake as if his IV was filled with caffeine. He moved to the middle of the room, and shook his head with wide eyes.

"Woooh! Blimey! That's nice! That is nice!" The man started speaking, "I feel fresh. It's nice to sleep a bit longer after regeneration. Get a bit more energy back into the new brainwaves. Get 'em rested up."

"I-what?"

Hearing her speak, the man turned around, saw her, smiled and said,

"Oh, 'ello! Didn't see you there. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm Dr. Maheswaran." She calmed down a bit.

"Lovely. Well, goodbye." He started for the exit. But she quickly moved to block him.

"Now, now. wait a minute. You can't leave yet." She said.

"Why not?" The man seemed upset at this.

"You're not well."

"What do you mean "I'm not well"? Of, course I'm well."

"No, you're not. You just woke up from being unconscious. You can't be well just after that."

"Ah. Right." He looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, I can assure you that I am well. I know because I'm the Doctor."

"And I know you're not well because I'm a doctor."

"Ah," he slightly exclaimed and moved to his left, "you may be _a_ doctor, but I'm _the_ Doctor. The _original,_ you might say.

"….…. Alright then, Dr. Smith. But you still need to be looked at."

"Oh no. No good. No time for that. Got a new body. Got places to do. Activities to see. Now where did I leave my sonic?"

"What? Your what?"

If he heard her, it didn't show. He was feeling around his hospital gown, which made it clear that he was looking for something. Then he looked around until he saw a mirror that was in the room. His focus was there when he saw it.

"'Ello?" He saw his reflection and reeled back, "Ugh!", Then he moved closer to the mirror until he was about a foot away from the it. He studied his reflection as if it was the first time he had ever seen it and started to feel around his face, "Oooh! Blimey. It's like my new hair decided to use product. Look at the way it's stickin' up like that. And my sideburns! They _are_ like bushes. And I'm still not ginger! I've never been ginger! I want to be ginger at least once. My ears are still strange but that's not new. But my nose! Oh my gosh! The nose has change drastically! The regeneration has said a big no to the big nose. It's practically non-existent now. Although now it's a bit puny. I'm not sure." He turned around to face Dr. Maheswaran and put both sets of his fingers to his nose, "Tell me, what's your professional opinion on my nose?"

Dr Maheswaran, very confused at what this man was saying, simply said, "Umm…. I don't know."

"Of course, you don't know." The man moved his hands to his sides and tried to move the exit slowly, "You're a doctor. You're a very busy woman. You've got much more things to do than just to sit there, talking about my nose. So, goodbye." He tried to leave again.

"Now, wait!" Dr. Maheswaran got in between him and the exit again, "You may be a doctor, Dr. Smith, but I still need to make a check up on you. For official reasons."

"Aww, for official reasons?" He seemed upset again, "Boring paperwork. No time for that. Got to go." He tried to leave again.

"Ah ah ah! Then," She tried something, "as one doctor to another, I insist that you let me check up on you before you leave to make sure you're in good health."

"Oooooh. One doctor to another, eh? Hmm." He seemed to think for a second, "Gah, fine. I'll stay." He spread his arms, "Do your thing, doctor." He walked over to the hospital bed and sat down.

Dr. Maheswaran sighed, "Good. I'm glad." She smiled, "Doctor."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wrote all of that based off of the fact that after his regenerations, the Doctor often has been known to act a bit odd. Also, I did take a lot of my interaction between the Doctor and Dr. Maheswaran from the episode "Robot", where he has regenerated into his fourth body. Any OG Whovians will know what I'm talking about. Anyone else, look it up on YouTube. Sorry, it's a bit difficult for me to explain. (*Is it spelled Earl "Grey"?) Anyway, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, remember to click on that handsome name above and that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you think. Also, be sure to follow the story _and me_ for more. **ALSO, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION STORIES!** Anyways, this is TheMasterWizard. Take care of your lovely selves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Doctor Converses

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Doctor had woken up in the hospital, had a quick and lovely chat with Priyanka Maheswaran, the doctor that had been assigned to him, and had a quick health check-up, he was now being checked out of the hospital.

"As far as I can tell…. he's absolutely fine." Dr. Maheswaran was telling Rose Tyler about the Doctor and his checkup results, "He's in absolute perfect health with no apparent issues."

"Of course, I am." The Doctor said, standing against a wall, "I said so, didn't I?"

"Thank you so much." Said Rose.

"It's no problem." Said Dr. Maheswaran, smiling, "Now we've just got to check your insurance and you'll be good to go."

Rose inwardly winced, seeing as how she and her mother still shared the same health insurance, but smiled, "Of course." And pulled out her insurance card.

"Well, that went well. Lovely company, them. We really should visit again when we get the chance." The Doctor was saying as he and Rose were exiting the hospital, him now in his leather jacket and jeans.

It was currently snowing outside and seemed to be even colder than it was before.

Rose rubbed her temples, "Okay, Doctor. Sure. But let's save that idea for- BRRGGHH!" She shivered and rubbed her arms in order to warm herself, "a day that doesn't have weather that's out to freeze our arses off."

"Aww, come on. This isn't so bad." The Doctor smiled, spread his arms and did a small spin on his right foot, "Nice, brisk weather to wake up the senses. That's all this is."

"Whatever, you bloody amphibian. Let's just get back to the TARDIS. The sooner we get back to Lo- "Then she stopped. Stopped walking _and_ talking.

The Doctor turned to her, "Eh?"

"Umm." She hesitated. She was _going_ to say, 'The sooner we get back to London, the better.', but then she remembered the woman she had talked to before she and the Doctor had come to the hospital. That woman seemed very adamant in their conversation that she and the Doctor return and she wasn't she what would happen if they didn't. Then she remembered. TARDIS. Duh.

"Umm. 'Ello." The Doctor waved his hand in front of Rose's face, "(1)*Doctor to Rose Tyler. Anyone home?"

Rose snapped out of it, "Oh. Yeah. Never mind. Let's just go." And she started walking away from the hospital.

"Okay, Rose." The Doctor spoke up, stopping Rose again, "So, I assume from the way you're walking that _you_ know where the TARDIS is."

"Ah." Rose turned around, "No, I guess I don't."

"Didn't think so." The Doctor smiled, "Have no fear. The Doctor is here." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and flipped it on. It started to hum with a shrill whirr.

"There we are." Said the Doctor, "Sonic screwdriver to the rescue. Acts like a compass that'll lead us right to the TARDIS. This way." He started to walk in a direction, holding his screwdriver in front of him.

"Not too sure that's how a compass works, but whatever gets us inside." Said Rose. Then she started to rub her arms again and followed the Doctor.

The group had had fun, but good things must come to an end. After Connie left, Steven had fallen asleep on the couch next to Pearl, covered up with a blanket. But she stayed awake. Even if Gems _did_ need to sleep, she would probably still be kept awake with this.

She sighed in exasperation as she leaned back on the couch. She still couldn't get those two individuals out of her head. No matter what she tried, no matter how many songs she listened to about "Santa Babies" or "Marshmallow Worlds" or (2)*songs about domination (she still wasn't too sure she picked up that last one entirely), no matter how many red and green lights she covered the house in (the others had to stop her before she stopped), she couldn't get them out of her memories. She knew that woman Rose was lying, but to hide what? What is that box outside on the beach? What was that man talking about regeneration? He wasn't a gem, Pearl knew that for a fact. And most importantly, why did he splash hot tea on his face without flinching? All of these questions irked her to no end. She sighed again. When would Garnet get back from her mission? _She_ would have answers.

"Woah. _Two_ sighs? Something _must_ be up."

Pearl to where the voice came from. She saw that it was just Amethyst, lying on her stomach above the couch and above Pearl, looking down at her and smiling.

"Oh. Hi, Amethyst. Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about those two people we rescued."

"Them, still? Gee, P." Amethyst walked down the stairs and sat next to Pearl on the couch," I haven't seen you this bothered by something since you learned about Santa Claus and you tried to find out how reindeer flew."

"Well, I can't help it. I told you what happened. With those people."

"Yeah, you have. And it's still sounds wild."

"And it is. That man was talking about regeneration. That woman was obviously lying to hide something. And that police box is still just there. After seemingly appearing out of nowhere. What does it all mean?" Pearl leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and folding both her hands together.

"Well, not that _I_ know much about stuff like that, but do you think that guy was a…. you know…"

"Another gem? I've thought about the possibility. We know that there are many more in existence. But no. Gems don't fall unconscious after regenerating."

"Aww, yeah."

"But that leaves us back at the big question. Who were they? They obviously weren't human. And if they weren't Gems either, what were they?"

"Why don't you give it a rest? Go back to being unnaturally obsessed with the season? I'd rather see you like that than like this. It's starting to worry me."

"Thank you for you're concern, Amethyst. And the way I'm acting may be starting to seem like obsession, but I can't help it. If there's someone, or some _thing_ , out there aside from us, I need to know."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "I understand being curious, but still."

"It's not for curiosity's sake. It's for Steven and Connie's."

"Ohhhhh."

"Yes. If there's something out there that's capable of hurting them, I want to know what it is and how to deal with it. I want to protect them." She reached over to the sleeping Steven next to her and pat his head softly. He stirred, but didn't wake.

"Well, remember P. You're not in this alone. You still got me, Steven, and Garnet. And you haven't heard the last of Connie either."

"Ahh. Thanks, Amethyst." A smile formed on Pearl's face, but went away quickly thereafter Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she'd be back by now."

"Yeah. That mission couldn't have been that hard." Amethyst agreed.

Just then, the warp pad flashed and Garnet was standing in the middle of it.

"Heh, perfect timing." Amethyst said.

They both got up off of the couch and started walking toward Garnet. She walked toward them and they met each other.

"Yo, Garnet." Amethyst said, "You're back later than we thought. You okay?"

"Hello, Amethyst. Pearl. I'm fine. I was able to poof and bubble the corrupted gems easily enough, but the warp pad that I came in on was destroyed by one of them. I had to look for another one. That's what took so long."

"Ohhh."

"Garnet," Pearl started, "Listen. There were a couple of people here. They were very strange and- "

"I know." Interrupted Garnet.

"Oh. Good." Pearl said, "…... Do….…you know who they are?"

"No." Garnet said.

"Oh."

"But,"

Pearl perked up.

"I do know that they will be walking back on the beach tonight. And if we head out there right now, we can catch them and ask them some questions." She smiled at Pearl, as if telling her it would be okay, which most likely meant it would be.

"There you go, Pearl. Straight from the mouth of the G-woman." Amethyst said, heading for the door, "C'mon." She exited the house.

Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "We'll solve this." And followed Amethyst.

Pearl gulped a bit, then went to the door. Then she stopped, turned to Steven, who was still dozing on the couch, "I'll never let them get to you, Steven.

Steven shifted again, but still seemed to remain asleep. Pearl smiled and followed the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"BRRRR! Doctor! It's bloody nighttime! Where's the TARDIS?!" Rose was a step away from screaming in the Doctor's new ear. She would've, but it was dark out and she even if she wasn't going to be around for much longer, didn't want to be remembered in the local area as the crazy blonde who was screaming curses in the middle of the night. And she also didn't want to get weird stares from the few people that _were_ around, which they sort of already were (which sort of made sense, given their dress state and the way they were walking). That's why she was silently exclaiming.

"Relax." He replied, "We're getting closer. We're almost there."

"You've said that." Rose rubbed her arms, which she had been doing for so long, she felt like they she would pass out from that alone, "You've said that at least fifteen times.

"This time I really mean it. Look." He held up his sonic screwdriver for Rose to see, "Listen."

Rose listened. She heard a fast beeping coming from it, "What is that?"

"That, Miss Tyler, is the sign that we're close. And look." He pointed.

Rose looked and saw that they were coming up on the beach that they had landed on, "Bloody finally!"

The Doctor made his way to the snow-covered sand, followed quickly by Rose.

"Let's see. Where is she?" The Doctor wondered.

"Wait a minute. I remember from here." Rose said, going ahead of the Doctor and taking his hand.

"Wait. Hold on. You don't take my hand. I take other peoples' hand. That's my thing." The Doctor tried to object.

"It's just over here." Rose ignored him and walked down to where the TARDIS was and still was standing slightly buried in the snow. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and tried the TARDIS door. Locked. She turned to the Doctor, "Doctor. The key?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor had seemed lost in thoughts for a quick second, but was snapped back to reality when he heard Rose, "Oh! Right." He searched both his pant pockets. He frowned. Nothing. Back pockets. Nothing. He put his hands in his jacket pockets. Still nothing, "Its in the shoe, isn't it?" He took off his left shoe and shook the contents into his hand. The results were a bit of lint. So, he took off the right shoe and did the same with that one. This time he was rewarded with a small, golden-colored key. The TARDIS key, "Bingo." He smiled, "Obvious place."

"Yes. Quite obvious." Said Rose, "Now may we go?"

"Right." The Doctor was about to open the TARDIS before a voice called out behind the both him and Rose.

"Hold on right there!"

0000000000000000000

"Hold on right there!" Pearl shouted as she speed-walked over to the two individuals, the other two rushing to keep up with her.

"P, slow down." Amethyst said.

"Not at all." Pearl replied, then walked up to the pair and said, "I knew it! You were trying to get into this police box. Why? Who are you?"

"Umm…. This?" The girl stood up straight and tried to make excuses This is just…"

"Oh! Ello!" Said the one who the girl called 'John Smith' You must be Rose's new friend."

"And you can be quiet as well." Pearl pointed at the other one. "I'll talk to you later."

"Well." The man made an offended face, "You're quite rude."

"Listen," Said the girl, who Pearl now understood was called 'Rose', "I know you want answers-"

"You are correct!" Pearl interrupted, "Straight answers! No lies!"

"But, here's the thing." She said, "we _reeeaaally_ need to leave. Right, Doctor?" She turned to the man, now named 'doctor'.

"Well, if she has questions, wouldn't it be courtesy to-" He stopped as soon as Rose looked at him with a look that told him to shut up, "Oh! Oh, yes." And he stuck a key inside a keyhole in the police box and fiddled with it."

"I don't think so!" Pearl exclaimed, "You're not leaving until-"

"Pearl, calm down." Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder and whispered, "It'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" Pearl whispered back.

"Listen," Said Rose, "I'm sorry, and I know you want answers, but I need to leave."

"Uhm, Rose." Said 'doctor', "We might have a problem."

"…. What?" Rose turned to him.

"The TARDIS isn't opening." He said as he was fiddling with his key, which wasn't turning.

"What?!"

"I think that the TARDIS is repairing itself." He jiggled the key and pulled the door, which didn't budge.

"Repairing itself?"

"Standard protocol. The interior of the TARDIS is on lockdown while it's undergoing repair."

"Also," Garnet spoke out loud to 'doctor', "It wouldn't let you in because it's mad."

"Mad? At me?"

"What?! Doctor, don't tell me that the TARDIS is mad at you for rushing here and crashing." Rose said.

"Aww, no. That's not it. She isn't keeping me out for a small stunt like that." He turned to the blue police box, evidently called 'the TARDIS', and tried opening the doors again, "Right, girl? You understand."

Suddenly, a massive sound reverberated from the 'TARDIS', similar to a huge bell, but not quite, and knocked 'doctor' backward onto the ground.

"Okay. She's upset." He got up and brushed himself off, "Give her some time to cool off and repair. Sorry, Rose. Looks like we're stuck outside for a bit longer."

After hearing this, there was a silence as Rose slowly turned to the three Gems and smiled, "Heh heh. So, some questions, you had?"

Pearl nodded sternly.

"By the way," Rose said, "if it's not too much trouble, your place wouldn't still have room for two more guests, would it?"

"Absolutely not!" Pearl almost exclaimed.

"Pearl," Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder again, "it'll be fine."

"Calm down, P." Amethyst said to Pearl, "We oughta be a match for two weirdos if they try anything."

Pearl sighed, "Okay. But this time, you will answer my questions truthfully. Understood?"

"That's reasonable enough." Said 'doctor', turning his head to Rose, "Right, Rose?"

"It is." She agreed.

"Fine." Said Pearl, "Then let's go."

They all turned to the house and walked back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Call me Slim Shady because guess who's back? Sorry I disappeared without warning and that I've been gone for so long. Had some business to attend to. But that's done now, and I can get back into writing. And I hope you like it. If you did, be sure to follow that sexy name above and hit that beautiful review button down below to let me know what I did great, what I could have done better, etc.**

 **(1)** **Get it? Because the Doctor isn't from earth. So, he didn't say "Earth to Rose Tyler." Get it? Eh? Okay, I'll stop.**

 **(2)** **"** **Songs about domination" is referring to "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Questioning moments

000000000000000000000000000

 **SH!T! Rebecca ended off season five with an ending that was satisfactory to everyone involved and there was a happy ending with all thee Diamonds! Now I'll never get to write my fanfic idea without seeming like a horrible person! AAAAHHHHH!**

 **One problem I realized with my story is that I've been labeling my chapters with the word "Doctor" in them when this is supposed to be a crossover. Whoops. Fixing that.**

 **Also, someone in the comments kindly pointed out something.**

 **"** **Question: I can understand Rose not questioning Pearl, even Garnet somewhat. But why hasn't she made of note of how Amethyst not looking like a typical person? Because someone being purple usually raises some questions."**

 **Thank you to Delta prime2 for mentioning that. Unfortunately, I feel like it's a bit too late to go back and fix anything, so instead I'll do my best to incorporate my mistake further into the story in a good way…. whatever that means.**

 **P.S.! Read A/N below! DIRE IMPORTANCE!**

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or any over the top OOCness. Not my intention.**

000000000000000000000000000

Before they went inside, Pearl stopped everyone at the front door, "Wait. Before you two," She pointed to Rose and 'doctor', "come inside, I'm going to do something."

She could tell Rose want ted to complain, but held her tongue despite looking like she was freezing. 'Doctor' didn't interject either but seemed fine with the cold. Pearl wondered about that, but all of her questions could be answered later. Right now, Steven was still in the house. She was about to bring these two inside and she wanted to keep him safe first.

"Pearl- "Garnet began, but before she could finish, Pearl interrupted her by saying to her and Amethyst,

"You two watch them. If they talk or try to move…. do something." Then she went inside.

00000000000000000000000

When inside, she looked to see Steven, still asleep on the couch. Wasting no time, she walked over to him and softly nudged him awake.

"Steven," She said quietly, "wake up."

"Mmm?" Steven slowly opened his eyes and turned to from where he heard the voice. He looked to see that it was Pearl who had woken him up, "Oh. Morning, Pearl." He said, groggily and still sleepy, "Did I fall asleep on the couch? Sorry, I know that's a," He yawned, "bad habit to get into."

"Listen, Steven." Pearl was upset that she was doing this, but at the moment, she didn't see any other alternative, "those people that were on the beach are back again."

"What?!" That woke him up. He looked right at the front door in order to get a good look, but Pearl blocked hit field of vision.

"Yes. And" Pearl said before Steven started to talk in machine gun mode the way he did when he grew excited, "I want you to stay in the bathroom and not make a sound until I tell to come out."

"What? But- "

"Steven," Pearl said insistently, "listen to me. We have no idea who or what entirely these people are. Until I can determine whether or not they are a threat to you, I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Pearl looked at him right in the eyes, "Do you understand?"

Steven gulped, "I understand."

"Alright. Now in." Pearl ushered him into the bathroom, "And stay here." and closed the door. He opened it a tiny bit, but she just closed it again. Then she turned to the front door, "Okay. Let's begin."

000000000000000000000000

Well. This was just fantastic. Here they were, standing outside a house in a cliff-side underneath a giant stone woman. It was snowing terribly and they were being watched by a woman who looked like she stepped out of the seventies and a small purple girl who couldn't have been taller than three feet, neither of which seemed to be bothered by the huge amount of snowing that was going on. Rose wasn't too bothered by the purple woman (she had seen weirder), but she was bothered by the other woman. For one thing, she seemed to have taken a nap on a tanning bed for a week, for another, her extremely intimidating reflective visor matched her stone cold silence, and for a third, what were those hips?! She was made of hips! Those were the most hips she had ever seen on any living person! And did anyone mention how it was snowing?!

"So, G." The small one started, "Does Pearl seem a bit high-strung to you? I mean, more than usual."

"She is. I know."

"Why?"

"You know why. We both do."

Both of them looked at the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor was catching snowflakes on his fingertip and looking at them closely as they melted (whatever that was about). When he noticed the two people looking at him, he slightly waved. They both looked at each other again.

"Is it, like, okay to talk to them ooorrrr…."

"Sure."

 _'_ _Really wish she said no.'_ Rose thought.

She turned to Rose, "Are you aliens or something?"

Thankfully, before she had a chance to answer that, the Pearl one opened the door, walked outside, and said, "Okay. Come in, but listen." She looked at the Doctor and Rose, "You only go where I say you can go, do what I say you can do and you must answer each of my questions completely honestly. If you don't- "

"Then you'll do something." The Doctor guessed.

"…. Come in." She said, and held the door open as all of them walked with the Doctor and Rose following the two peculiar aliens and the Pearl one watching them, entering after them and closing the door.

000000000000000000000000000

They all walked inside to see Steven standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide, "Is that them?! It's them isn't it?!"

"Steven!" Pearl shouted walking inside and closing the door, "What are you doing here? I specifically told you to stay in the bathroom!"

"Oooohhhh, this'll be good." Amethyst said, smiling and stepping to the side and sitting on a stool.

"I know, Pearl. But I was really curious,"

"No!" Pearl said.

"and I really wanted to see them."

"No!"

"And I knew that they didn't seem too dangerous!"

"NO! I don't want to hear any more!

"Pearl." Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder, "You're losing you're temper."

"But Garnet!"

"Pearl. Remember, if anything happens, we're right here." Garnet tried to calm her down.

Pearl was obviously upset, but she took a deep breath, "Okay. Fine. Let's just get to business." She looked at the two people, "Okay, you sit down there." She pointed at the couch.

"Right then." 'Doctor' said, smiling, "Love your house, too. Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

"That's only because most of the house is built in the mountain." Garnet said.

"Also, if the house was as big on the inside as it was on the outside, it be harder to perform." Amethyst said.

"Perform?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Enough." Pearl interjected, "Sit."

Rose and 'doctor' sat on the couch.

"Steven, sit here." Pearl pointed at a stool.

Steven, not wanting to agitate Pearl any further, did as he was told.

"Now, here's what's going to happen." Pearl sat down on a stool in between Steven and Amethyst, opposite to the two strangers, while Garnet remained standing, "I'm going to ask my questions now. And I expect complete honesty from both of you."

'Doctor' cringed slightly at that, to which Pearl narrowed her glance, "Is there a problem in that?"

Rose, noticing that 'doctor was making a strange face, quickly chimed in, "No. No no no. No problem." She elbowed 'doctor', earning a small grunt "Right Doctor?"

"Right." Big smile, "Right. Of course. Total honesty." He held up his hand in an "okay" gesture.

"Good." Said Pearl, "Now, you." She pointed at 'doctor', "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile.

"What? No. I didn't ask for your profession. I asked you who you were." Pearl seemed confused.

"And I told you, I'm the Doctor." He replied again, with seemingly more sincerity.

"That's not really clear, dude." Amethyst replied, "You can't just be 'the doctor'. Doctor what?"

"Amethyst." Pearl said.

"What?"

"I'll ask the questions." Pearl turned to the man, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." He said, as if that was his real name.

"Your name can't possibly be "the Doctor." Pearl said in disbelief, "The name 'John Smith' was more believable."

"John Smith!" He exclaimed as he stood up quickly, "That woman called me John Smith earlier. Why did she call me John Smith?"

"That woman?" Pearl was taken back a tiny bit, "I'm right here, you know? And I just said that."

"He-he's talking about the nurse. The nurse at the hospital." Rose looked at him, "Doctor, that was what I called you."

"John Smith." He said it again, as if pondering the name, "It's nice. It's a nice name. Call me John Smith when you can't call me Doctor. No one understands the name "Doctor". Everyone understands "John Smith"."

"May we please focus?" Pearl looked stern.

"Right. Sorry" The Doctor sat down.

"Now- "Pearl tried to continue, but was interrupted by Amethyst,

"Wait. Now I'm confused. Do we call you "John Smith" or "Doctor" now?"

"Now I guess you can call me either. I like both that much." The Doctor smiled.

"Hmm. I'll call you "Doctor"." Amethyst decided, ""John Smith" is too many words to remember."

Steven looked at her, "It's two words."

She looked back, "What's your point?"

"May we please get back on track?!" Pearl said. Everyone went quiet then, "Thank you. Now, Doctor, continuing with the questioning, what are you two?"

"Come again?" He wondered.

"You were talking about "regeneration" earlier." Pearl said, "That gave me the immediate impression that you were gems, but it couldn't be. Neither of you show traits of that."

"Gems?" Rose asked.

"Gems. Of course." The Doctor said, now seeming more interested in their interrogation, "Is that what you all are? Well, I should've guessed that from the way you all look."

"Well," Steven spoke up, raising his hand slightly, "I'm only half gem, technically. It's complicated."

"Steven," Pearl looked behind her at him, "you don't answer their questions. That's not how this works."

"Yes ma'am." He put his hand down.

She turned back around, "So, you aren't gems, but you know about gems."

"Umm, correction." Rose said and pointed to the Doctor, "He probably knows about gems. I don't have the slightest."

"So, I ask again. What are you?" Pearl said.

"Well, she's human." The Doctor pointed at Rose, "Count on that."

"Yep." Rose nodded, "Hundred percent human here."

"Hmm. And you?" Pearl looked at the Doctor.

"Ooooh." The Doctor made a slightly pained expression, as if that was a complicated question, "That's a complicated question. How much time you got?"

Pearl crossed her arms, "All day."

"Alright then." He folded his fingers, "Basically, I'm an alien."

"…. Well, that was obvious." Pearl said.

"Was it?" Amethyst chimed in.

"I know you're an alien. You seem to know too many alien things to be human." Pearl said.

"That's nice logic." The Doctor thought out loud, "I never thought of it that way."

"I want to know what _kind_ of alien you are." Pearl explained.

"Ahhh. Alright. Well, that's actually an interesting story. See, have you ever heard of the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous?" (A/N: I did NOT spell that right)

"Never in my life." Pearl answered.

"Ahh. Well, this just got more complicated." The Doctor cringed, "So, try to think of the most advanced species in the universe."

"That's easy." Pearl said as she thought of the Gems' species.

"Gallifreyans are at least ten times as advanced as they are." The Doctor said, fully sincere.

"What?" Pearl was a bit surprised at his sudden remark.

"See, Gallifreyans are basically human-ish. But a lot more… everything." The Doctor explained.

"Pshh. Thanks a lot." Rose said.

"Well, I'm just being serious." The Doctor defended.

"So, you mean to tell me that your species is the most advanced in the universe." Pearl said, "If that's the case, then why haven't I heard of them. They must be important, and I know about every race in existence, so why haven't I heard of these…. Gallifreyans?

"Ahh, yes. That's the complicated bit." The Doctor said, "See, on one hand, Gallifreyans were never one for…. publicity. They kept to themselves mostly. And by mostly I really just mean completely."

"And on the other hand?" Pearl said.

"Yeah. Heh heh. See, thing is. I, uuhhh-AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

000000000000000000000

 **SH!T! Rebecca ended off season five with an ending that was satisfactory to everyone involved and there was a happy ending with all thee Diamonds! Now I'll never get to write my fanfic idea without seeming like a horrible person! AAAAHHHHH!**

 **I'll find a way. Anyways, sorry it's taken a dog's age for me to upload anything. I have life and other things to deal with. So, here's chapter four of my DW and SU Xover. If you happen to like it, be sure to click on that sexy name above to see many more "great" fanfic stories and hit that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you think. Anyway, this is TheMasterWizard. Peaces.**


End file.
